


The Prince and the Pauper

by h0ney_lore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Han Solo - Freeform, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Leia organa - Freeform, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Mara Jade - Freeform, Multi, han is the prince, idk what this is lol, leia is julian, luke is the pauper, mara jade is dominick, phasma is preminger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ney_lore/pseuds/h0ney_lore
Summary: In a far away village lived two identical boys- a prince yearning for adventure named Han and a pauper who was an indentured servant named Luke. But when prince Han is kidnapped, Leia, his tutor, seeks to find a replacement in his absence. Luckily, the poor Luke might just be able to help.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is the first fic i've ever written. I've seen a few fanfics of the barbie princess and the pauper, but not many for star wars, so i decided to write one myself! i'm not sure how long this is going to be, so bear with me! hope you enjoy reading this silly little story!! 
> 
> also, a note before- Aurra is supposed to be Madame Carp, so she's much older than Luke in this fic. Luke and Han are both 19, so Aurra might be in her early 30's? Just keep that in mind. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy reading!

_Long ago and far away, in a village high on a mountain top, something amazing occurred. At that moment, two identical baby boys were born._

_One, a baby prince. The king and queen were overjoyed. Prince Han would have only the finest._

_The second baby boy was named Luke. His parents loved him every bit as much as the king and queen loved the prince, but they worried. They were so poor. How would they take care of their son?_

_Many years later- the prince learned_ _his royal duties, while poor Luke worked long and hard as a tailor under the spiteful Madame Aurra._

_With lives so different, it's no wonder the prince and the pauper never met; but fate decreed they would._

_It all started at the royal mines, when the miners informed the queen that the gold had run out. The widowed Queen Jaina responded with a gasp. The kingdom was now bankrupt. How was she going to take care of her people? If only she could count on her trusted advisor Phasma, but she was away on a long journey. She needed to do something quickly to save the kingdom, but what?_

_And then it struck her._

_Looking at her handsome son, Han, she was reminded of the rich, young queen living nearby who was seeking a husband._


	2. To be Free

"Oh! We are late, late, late!" C3PO, Han's assistant droid, chimed as Han was getting fitted for yet another suit. He winced as the seamster accidentally pricked his arm while the needle was sewing through. "We have twenty- _maximum-_ twenty two minutes for your royal fitting!" Threepio gasped for air as he looked down at his pocket watch, "Then, it's move, move, move to your speech at the historical society! After that we have to _rush-_ and I mean _rush_ \- to the Horticultural Society Tea. Oh, then there's your math lessons, your geography lessons, you science lessons..." C3PO trailed off as Han rolled his eyes, walking away from the scene. He sighed as he strolled down the halls, wanting to have one day for himself. Nothing to do and for once have no where he needed to be. No lessons, lords, or lunches, or to-do lists in the way. No one to say when to wait or read or leave or stay. That would be the perfect day for him. 

Meanwhile, in the village down below inside Madame Aurra's Dress Emporium, Luke was sweeping away, wishing the same thing. Everyday, he would get up at the crack of dawn just to clean up the place, and then start his tasks with endless clothes to mend. All his life he's always wanted to have one day for himself, not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf. With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves in disarray, no wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crotchet, and no debt to pay from what his parents left behind.

"Madame Aurra!" Obi-wan, another indentured servant working for Madame Aurra, gasped, noticing her sauntering down the wooden stairs. Luke immediately caught himself singing, stopping at once as Madame Aurra glared down at him. 

"What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret?" she sneered in his face. 

"I would've said a debtors prison..." Luke quietly chuckled to himself. Obi-Wan giggled at the remark. 

"Keep laughing," She mused, pointing her finger at Luke, "You'll be working for me for another thirty seven years!" 

Luke's smirk immediately turned into a frown, "But I've already payed off more than half!" He fired back. 

"Yes, but there's an interest, isn't there?" Aurra scoffed at his disappointment while climbing back up the steps, "Your parents should've thought of that before they borrowed so much." 

Luke clutched his fists, "They did it to feed me!" he fired back. 

Aurra merely smirked at him, "Their mistake." And with that, she slammed the door to her office. 

Luke whipped his head toward the window, wondering what it would be like to be free. Free from Endless IOU's, free to sing... 

Meanwhile, Han was wishing the same thing. Free to try crazy things, free to fly, and marry whom he chose... Han looked out the window, staring longingly at his tutor and crush, Leia, who was tending to the flower beds in the garden. 

"I'm so sorry, my darling," Jaina put her hand on Han's shoulder apologetically, "But as you know it is vital you marry Queen Mara Jade. It _is_ the only way to take care of our people..." 

"I know," Han nodded with a polite smile, "It's my duty." As he looked at the pile of wedding presents Mara Jade already sent, he was beginning to realize that every present comes with strings. 

Luke knew he had so little, his determination was still strong. People would gather around the world to hear his song. 

While Han feared he would never be free, Luke hoped that soon he would forever be free.

Han stepped out as he opened the doors to the palace balcony while Luke opened the window and stuck his head out. They closed their eyes and felt themselves fly miles away. They both could take flight, but would it be right? They could feel their conscience's tell them to stay. Han would remain forever royal, Luke would repay his parent's debt. After all, duty means doing the things your heart may well regret. Han would never stop believing, Madame Aurra would never stop Luke's schemes. Theres more to living than gloves, gowns, threads, and seams. 

And in their dreams, they would be free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first official chapter! hope you like where this is going! feel free to stick around for updates!


	3. How Could She Refuse?

Later, in the royal mines that night...

Two brothers, Jango and Boba Fett, were striking their pick axes down in the hopes of finding more gold for their lord. The hard work would pay off in the end, they reminded themselves, as they would get to keep some of the riches for themselves once their lord's plan played out perfectly. 

"Alright," Jango inspected a single lump of coal in the empty cart, "What _idiot_ put this in the cart?" 

"Oh, that would be me..." Boba nervously chuckled. 

"Let us review, shall we? We are stealing _gold_. Is this shiny?" Jango waved the coal in front of his brothers face. 

"No." 

"Valuable?" 

"No." 

"Gonna make the boss happy?" 

"...No." 

Jango sighed, "Focus, Boba! Thats what you need! That, and a break." 

They were then interrupted by the sound of the large, rusty gates opening. Boba quickly blew out the lantern lighting the dark mines before jumping into the cart alongside his brother, hiding. 

The individual's steps echoed through the mines as her armor clanged together. Once she approached the cart, she bent down and brought her lantern to her head, the light reflecting off of her helmet. 

"Hello there." She gave a wicked tone. 

"Mistress Phasma!" Boba gasped, "Your back! Here... early... hope you had a nice journey?" 

Phasma rolled her eyes in annoyance. She turned her back and set her lantern down on a rock as Jango presented a small piece of bright, shining gold. "Here you are, ma'am," Jango said proudly, "The last piece of gold from the royal mine. There's nothing left!" 

"Yeah," Boba added, " 'Cause it's all yours!" 

Phasma turned around, staring proudly at the tiny piece of valuable rock, "Yes," she hissed, snatching it out of Jango's hands, "...Very much mine. Finally!" She inspected the gold, mesmerized by its beauty. "I've been bowing, I've been scraping, I've been lying like a rug. For ten long years I've had to pay my dues." 

Jango and Boba nodded, listening as their master spoke. 

"But today, I am escaping! The last gold has been dug. It was waiting there, so how could I refuse? I'm returning home a hero who's discovered mighty wealth, and what better bride could a prince choose?" She gave a menacing laugh, imagining Han falling for her braveness for "finding" all the gold. She's the suitor who would suit him and bring the kingdom back to health, and she'll wear the crown, for how could she refuse? 

"Raise every glass and rouse every cheer!" she proclaimed, "Praise that the reign of Phasma is here. Master in charge of all that I see, all hail me!" Her voice arose as the image of the prince and queen bowing down to her raced through her mind. 

She turned her attention back to Boba and Jango Fett, "And by marrying the prince I get all that I desire. Like a moat, an ermine coat, and palace views. Even though he treats me cold, it's a sign of inner fire, inside he's thinking 'how could I refuse?' "

Boba and Jango looked at each other cautiously, then turned back to Phasma. Jango finally spoke, "Um... except for...one, small problem, boss..." 

Phasma whipped her head around, "Thats _Princess_ Boss to you!" she sneered. 

"Right," Jango flinched, "...The queen decided to marry him off to the queen of Naboo next week." 

"What?!" Phasma's voice rose, "Making a decision without me?" She stepped angrily toward Boba and Jango, who quickly backed away. "Who does she think she is?!" She reached out and grabbed the brothers by their throats, holding them by their necks. 

"Um...the queen?" Boba choked. 

"You simpering simpleton!" Phasma yelled, squeezing their throats tighter. 

"Well, she is a queen!" Boba continued, "She's got a crown and scepter, and she sits in that big, fancy chair, and those-" 

"Silence!" Phasma pushed her minions against the wall, letting go of their throats. "No! I won't let go!" Phasma was determined. This peasants daughter won't turn and run because some reckless royal chose another beau. 

Then a thought appeared in her head. Phasma turned back to Jango and Boba, "Its... a... momentary setback!" It's a momentary loss." But, conveniently, her ego didn't bruise. "The moment that I get back, I'll show them whose the boss. There'll be no 'I do's."

Boba and Jango perked up, wondering where she was getting at. Phasma's voice turned wickedly eager, "Yes, suppose the boy goes missing, and the king says 'au revoir', then I find him, bring him back and make the news," she was on a roll now, "Then the queen will be so grateful that she'll pledge the heir to moi!" She turned back to her minions, "Then I'll humbly tell her, 'How can I refuse?' 

Boba and Jango nodded, "Yes!" 

Phasma continued on, "When the ceremony's over, I'll arise and take the throne, and that nitwit Han can kiss my shoes. For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine _alone._ If the crown should fit, then how could I refuse?" 

Jango was on board with the plan, "So get ready with the roses!" 

Boba was ready and prepared, "And stand by with the champagne!" 

Phasma approached Boba and Jango, gleaming, "When you've got a brilliant plan you never lose. Yes, before the chapter closes, I'll be as big as Charlemagne!" Phasma sighed, "It's a thankless job, but how could I refuse?" She spoke softly to herself, "How could I refuse?" 

The menacing laughter from the three villains echoed through the mines that night. It was settled. Phasma would take the crown whether Han liked it or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have way to much time on my hands because of quarantine lol. 
> 
> anyway, some story stuff!  
> at first i was going to have Palpatine be Preminger, but then i remembered the whole "marry the princess" plot from the movie, so i changed to Phasma. 
> 
> Uh oh, looks like Han's gonna have to watch out! Phasma's got something big planned for the kingdom...


	4. Next Week!

Queen Mara Jade's gorgeous red carriage arrived at the front of the palace with a halt. The red headed girl gracefully stepped out dressed as a page, her ambassador following merrily behind. She approached the guards standing poised in front of the entrance, "I am Ambassador Satine, here by invitation of the queen." The guard bowed politely, opening the gates to let the two through. 

"Queen Mara Jade," Satine turned to her, "You are... quite sure about this?" She asked worriedly. 

Mara Jade gave her a reassuring smile, "I am." 

Meanwhile, Prince Han was studying some minerals carefully under a magnify glass at his desk. He turned around and was startled by Leia, watching him from the entrance. 

"So, you're spying now?" He playfully smirked

Leia rolled her eyes, "I came to tell you some news." 

"That, or I think you can't stand to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight." Han teased with a charming smile. 

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." Leia scoffed. 

Han showed her the mineral in his hands, "Check this out- I classify this as 'Iron Pyrite.' Pretty, but not considered valuable. Commonly known as 'fools gold'." 

Leia smiled, "Well done, Your Highness." Han raised an eyebrow, " 'Your Highness'? Why the sudden formality? It''s only me." Leia shrugged off the remark, "Come now. Your guests are waiting. Apparently the ambassador has arrived with a gift for you." 

Han smile faded, "The ambassador? She's here already?" 

**. . . . .**

In the throne room, Mara Jade approached Queen Jaina with a beautiful red box with a gift hidden inside, "On behalf of, um... Queen Mara Jade... I present this engagement gift to you." Jaina opened the box that revealed a beautiful diamond ring tucked into the small cushions of the box. "Oh my!" Jaina exclaimed, "Thank you, ambassador! Prince Han will be quite pleased!" As Jaina continued to admire the ring, Mara Jade looked up at the portrait of Han hung on the side of the wall. He had messy, brown hair that sat underneath a gold crown worn proudly on his head. He had a charming smile that made Mara Jade feel intimidated.This was it. That was the boy she was going to marry... a boy she barely even _knew._

"May I inquire, your excellency, if you've set a date before the wedding?" Satine intervened. "Oh, yes," Jaina responded, "Will a week from today do?" 

"Ah!" Phasma gasped. The three figures turned their attention to the advisor, who they almost forgot was still there, "Next week..." 

Phasma began to panic, breathing heavily through her helmet. She quickly caught herself, "Oh, a most wise and thoughtful decision, your Majesty."

"Excellent!" Satine exclaimed, "I will...erm... send for Queen Mara Jade so she may meet her groom." Satine circled around Mara Jade as she turned her attention back to the portrait of her new groom. 

**. . . . .**

Han stood on bedroom balcony staring at the courtyard with Leia. As he stared at two children playing across the yard, his burning passion for freedom grew. "Look at them." Han said to Leia, "They're so happy. Free to do whatever they want." He turned his attention to Leia, "What do you think Queen Mara Jade will be like?" He sighed. Leia stammered, searching for an answer, "Oh, I think she'll be...suitable." She nodded.

Han began to pace across the balcony, "I know its the right thing to marry her, but sometimes I wish..." he couldn't finish. He turned back to face the courtyard with the wave of his hand. Leia stepped forward, trying to encourage him, "Apparently she's a lover of music," she tried to stay optimistic, "She plays three different instruments- the dulcimer, the trumpet, and the piano." But he didn't budge. He still stood there in despair. Leia hated seeing her best friend like this. Suddenly, an idea came into her head. 

"Han," He slowly turned around. "Your going to need your cape." She mischievously smiled. 

"I am?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Why?" 


	5. The Unknown Voice

The village was a busy community, with markets and shops at every corner. Children ran around playing, produce market owners swerved around them with their barrels of vegetables, and commoners walked peacefully along the streets. The royal carriage arrived in a more quiet area of the village, trying to not bring attention. Han stepped out and looked around his people's village. "Theres nothing like fresh air and a change of scenery," Leia sighed. "I wish it were that simple," Han pulled the hood of his cape over his head, "C'mon, Chewie." He waved at his wookiee to step outside and follow. The large wookiee bent his head under the door to step out, his massive frame towering over Han and Leia. They began to walk about the market place, breathing in the fresh outside air of the town. 

"It feels great to be outside the castle walls," Han sighed, "Nobody knows who I am. So, which one was your house?" He asked Leia while looking around the buildings trying to guess. Leia gulped, "Well, it was more of a room, really." she spoke softly, "We couldn't afford a house." 

Han stammered, "Oh, I- I didn't mean-" 

"I know." Leia smiled reassuringly. He gave a sigh of relief. Leia pointed to a small room on the third floor of a building, "There. Third floor on the left. Did all my studies there." Han continued to stare at her. She was perfect- smart, witty, friendly, and she always put her hair into those two bun's on the side of her head that made her look so adorable. But in a week, he was going to marry a stranger, and not the real girl he wanted to be with. 

_It's your duty._ His mother's words echoed through his mind. _Yeah,_ Han thought, _Some duty._

Han noticed a cart as they were passing by filled with beautiful flowers. Without thinking, he plucked one from the heap and turned to present it to Leia, "Here," he smiled, "A perfect example of Rosa centifolia." 

Leia blushed as she took it from his hands, "Good observation," she grinned, "And my favorite. But, you knew that..." They stared longingly at each other for a moment, lost in each others brown eyes, but then continued on their stroll. 

As they reached deeper into the town, Han stopped and looked around intently. "Wow, that smells good." He chuckled. Leia nodded in agreement, and noticed a serving stand selling blue milk. "Wait right here," she walked toward the stand, "I'll get us some." 

As Leia left, the sound of pounding drew Han's attention. Turning to his right, he saw a poor couple outside a store that appeared to have just gone out of business. The man was just finishing nailing in the last wooden plank to the entrance of their store. The man put down the hammer and picked up a stack of boxes from their shop along with his wife. Han watched as they gloomily walked away from their store, knowing well that they would never return. He didn't realize that the debt of the kingdom would hit everyone this bad. Then again, he'd been cooped up in the palace walls every day. It wasn't right, people losing their homes and shops. Maybe it was the right thing to do marrying Mara Jade...

"Like a bird that flies in the morning light..." 

The sound of someone singing snapped him out of his trance. It wasn't just singing, it was really _good_ singing. 

"Or a butterfly in the spring, when your spirit rides on the wings of hope, you'll find your wings..." 

"Chewie," Han turned to his companion, "Let's go listen." 

The sound became louder as Han and Chewie walked toward the center of town, a small group of people watching the source of the singing. A boy around his age was entertaining them all with his song, also wearing a blue coat that was almost as identical as Han's. A small R2 unit was beside him with an empty can of coins in front of it, encouraging people to drop whatever change they had into the can. The group clapped for the young man when he finished his verse. 

Luke continued his song as Han watched from the back of the crowd, "For you're always free to begin again and you're always free to believe. When you find the place that your heart belongs-" 

"Here again?" An extremely pale woman emerged from the small crowd, grabbing Luke's arm. 

"Madame Aurra!" Luke shrieked. The crowd took a hint of the situation and began to walk away from the scene, but Han still stood a few feet behind, watching. 

Madame Aurra looked down at the R2 unit with condescension and snatched the can of money away from it. The little droid let out a series of upset beeps. As Madame Aurra poured the money from the can into the palm of her hand, Luke tried to snatch it away from her, but she closed her hand into a fist and brought it to her chest. 

"Hey!" Luke shouted, "I earned that!" 

"And _you_ owe _me._ " she sneered. Aurra gave a cruel, menacing laugh, "Did you really think you'd make a living as a singer?" Luke opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stayed silent, shrinking in fear. "Get back to work, boy," Aurra scoffed, "Or there'll be _trouble._ " She turned her back away and walked inside the Emporium, taking the little change Luke made from his song. She threw the empty can behind her, landing in front of Luke. 

Han felt pity for the poor kid. As Luke bent down to pick up the can, Han placed a few coins inside while looking down at him. "It was a good song." He gave a weak smile. Luke looked up at the other boy, "Thanks." He grunted as he stood back up. "My mom taught it...to...me..." 

The boy stared at each other in shock. They couldn't believe it. How was this possible? 

They looked eerily similar. _Too_ similar... almost identical. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay! the protagonists finally meet! also my spring break just started so now i got even more time to write, lol! 
> 
> poor Luke, he just wanted to sing his little song :( 
> 
> Chewie is supposed to be Serafina and R2D2 is supposed to be Wolfie. I was debating about whether or not having them in or not, but I love Chewie and R2, so of course i had to put them in here!


	6. A Boy Like You

"Wow..." Luke said softly. It was incredible. They could've practically been related. They both removed their hoods, revealing their biggest differences- Luke had floppy, blond hair that couldn't seem to stay in tact, while Han's messy, brown hair went all over the place. 

"Kriff, we could be brothers!" Han chuckled. Luke responded with a weak smile, still amazed by the ordeal. "Whats your name?" They stammered at the same time. They laughed at their miscommunication, "You first." Luke offered. "Han," He nodded, "Han Solo." 

"Han Solo?" Luke scoffed, "You have the same name as the prince." Han rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well..." He glanced away from Luke. It took Luke a second to put the pieces together. His eyes widened at the realization, "Oh!" He gasped, "I'm Luke Skywalker, Your Highness." Han offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, Skyguy." 

"Sky- _walker,"_ Luke corrected him. 

"Yeah, I like Skyguy," Han mused as they began to stroll, "It's catchier, don't you think?" 

"Aren't you supposed to be in the palace?" Luke playfully interrogated. Han sighed, "I'm savoring a first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week," He turned to face him with an upset expression, "To a _total stranger._ " 

"At least you're not an indentured servant..." Luke glanced at the ground. Han looked at him, bewildered, "Indentured servant?" 

Luke nodded, confirming. He began to explain, "If I want to have my breakfast hot, Madame Aurra will make me pay," he sighed, "And I have to fetch the eggs myself, and the barns a mile away. It's cold and wet, but still I get an omelet on my plate." Luke smiled, "But in my head I'm back in bed, snuggled up and sleeping late." 

Han took a step forward, still listening carefully, "Really?" 

Luke nodded, " _Really._ " He waved his hand reassuring, "But it's alright, I'm used to it. And you?" 

Han gave a grim smile, knowing that his life was _far_ different from this poor pauper's, "Well..."

"...Well?" Luke prompted. 

Han explained, "If I want some eggs, I ring the bell and the maid comes running in." Luke perked up, listening, "And she serves them on a silver tray and she brings a cookie tin. But I'd rather be in my library reading science books all day." He finished with a chuckle. 

Luke nodded as he finished. His eyes suddenly perked up again, "I'm just like you." 

"...You are?"

"You're just like me." he nodded, explaining, "There's somewhere else we'd rather be. Somewhere that's our's, somewhere that dreams come true." Luke began to gleam, "Yes! I am a boy like you." 

Han nodded, thinking. Luke continued, "You'd never think that it was so, but now I've met you and I know. It's plain as day! Sure as the sky is blue, that I am a boy like you." 

Han chuckled at the kid's statements. "So, you're a singer?" He asked. Luke frowned, "No," He sighed, walking away, "I work at Madame Aurra's penitentiary." He turned around, pretending to have misspoken, "Oops, I mean- 'Dress Emporium.' " He gave a nonchalant smirk. 

"I actually like Madame Aurra's suits." Han complimented. 

Luke studied the royal navy blue suit the other boy had on, "I made the one you're wearing." he smirked. 

Han looked down at his attire, "You _made_ this? It's my favorite!" The compliment made Luke proudly smile. "The design looks so complicated." Han referred to the gold embroidered lining on the blazer. "It isn't really," Luke explained, "First I pick a fabric from the rack and I pin the pattern down. Then I stitch it in the front and back and it turns into a suit." 

"I wear the suit without my crown and dance around my room," Han chuckled, "And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar bride." His smile faded, recalling his promise, "But I'd never let my mother know, I wouldn't want to disappoint her." 

Luke nodded in agreement, "I completely understand." 

They then recalled once more, "I'm just like you." Han stated. 

"I think that's true." Luke agreed. 

"You're just like me." "Yes, I can see. We take responsibility." 

"We carry through to what we need to do," Han continued, "Yes, I am a boy like you!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my absolute favorite song from the movie! that and 'to be a princess', which by the way i can't wait to get to in this, lol! 
> 
> i put the "Skyguy" part in because i love that little nickname Ahsoka calls Anakin in Clone Wars, its so fun! 
> 
> hmmm, i wonder if this coincidental meeting will have a bigger impact in the future? (those who have seen the movie will know what happens, or will just know by 'Prince and the Pauper' standards)


	7. The Plan Comes Together

"It's amazing!" Luke scoffed in disbelief, "Well, except for our hair..." They laughed as they pulled their hoods over their heads once more. "We could be siblings." Han commented. Then another thought appeared in his head, "What about this birthmark?" He pulled the edge of his collar to reveal an unusual crown-shaped birthmark sitting on his shoulder. Luke cocked an eyebrow and pulled the edge of his tunic, but his tan shoulder remained blank. "Huh, I guess not." 

"Han?" A voice called. Leia appeared behind them with two glasses of blue milk in each hand, looking for the prince. "Ah, here, Your Highness-" She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two identical looking boys. Her jaw dropped as she let go of the two glasses in amazement. They fell to the ground, blue milk spilling everywhere. "It's..." she looked back and forth between Han and Luke as they laughed at her bewilderment, "...Uncanny." 

"I'm Luke." He offered his hand to the tutor. Leia shook it politely, "Leia," she introduced herself before turning to Han. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we really should be going." She signaled to the carriage that pulled up in front of them. Han sighed as Leia opened the door for him, "You have to sing for us at the palace." He turned to Luke. "Really?" he asked disbelieving. Once inside the carriage, Han poked his head through the window, "Totally. I'll send someone." he smirked. 

Luke could barely believe what he was hearing. "Well, I'll be at Madame Aurra's." He sighed. "Goodbye, Luke. I won't forget." Han made a final goodbye before the carriage rode off into the distance. 

R2 let out a series of excited beeps beside Luke. "Yeah, I know, Artoo," he spoke to the droid, "I can't believe it either." 

**. . . . .**

Later that night in the palace, Han was worn out and fast asleep by his desk, his head buried in his folded arms. Chewie was dozing off on his bed next to Han's, barely awake. The wookiee jolted upright at the sound of squeaking coming from somewhere in the room. On the floor, there was a small porg revealed to be the source of the squeaking. Suddenly the porg began to roll backwards out the bedroom door. Chewie, curious, began to follow the little animal outside of the room, down the hall, and finally down the main corridor steps. At the bottom of the steps, the porg finally stopped moving, allowing the chance for the wookiee to catch it. When looked at up close, however, the rolling porg wasn't real, it was a _toy._ Before Chewie could make it back up the steps, a metal crate came down from above, locking him in. 

"We did it!" a voice came from the dark. Boba and Jango Fett emerged from the shadows, the culprits who lead Chewie down the steps. 

"Come here," Jango sighed. Boba stepped toward his brother, only to get a hard knock on the head. 

"Ow!" Boba groaned.

"Our job is to capture the prince," Jango gritted through his helmet, "Not the _wookiee!"_

 _"_ Right..." Boba chuckled. "Um, then what did we get the wookiee for?" 

Jango sighed, "Allow me to demonstrate, _dimwit._ " he grabbed the bars of the metal cage and began to shake it vigorously. Chewie began to let out growls for help, echoing through the palace. 

Just like they predicted, Han awoke to the sound of his wookiee roaring for help. "Chewie?" he groggily looked around his room, only to find his friend missing from his bed. "Chewie, where are you?" he called. "Look, we can't keep going for late night rides on the falcon, but we can try tomorrow morning." Han began to search down the halls until he reached the main corridor. At the bottom of the main steps was his friend trapped in a metal cage, appeared to be all alone. 

"Chewie!" he gasped as he raced down the steps. "What the-" suddenly darkness surrounded him as a sack was thrown over his head. Boba and Jango grabbed Han, dragging him out of the palace. "Hey!" he tried to kick and wriggle out of their grasp, "Let me go! What do you think you're doing?" But before he could finish his interrogation he was knocked unconscious by the end of one of the brother's blaster's striking the back of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe, now off to the main plot!
> 
> oh no! Han got kidnapped! (again, but this time not frozen in carbonite, lol) maybe Leia will save him again?? or a friendly pauper...


	8. Rose, Not Lilac

"I command you to unlock this door!" Han shouted through the cellar doors. Boba and Jango had brought the prince to a secluded house in the middle of the forest not far from the village on Phasma's orders. Han kicked and punched with all his might, but it was no use due to the chains wrapped around the handles of the doors. It was dark and dusty, there was barely enough clean air to breath down there. Han could feel the cobwebs surrounding practically every inch of the small cellar, fearfully swatting them away. 

Boba and Jango had taken Chewie along with them to make sure the big mouthed wookiee wouldn't inform anyone of their plan. The two brothers threw him out of the remote house, sending the wookiee crashing on the ground with a thud. Chewie's attention turned to a horse emerging from the darkness of the woods with an unknown figure riding on it's back. The figure became close enough to make out the fact that it was none other than the queen's trusted advisor, Phasma. He couldn't believe it, maybe she was coming to rescue Han? Or was she up to something more sinister... 

She sauntered to the front door of the house and knocked quietly, only to have Jango appear behind the door. "Signed, sealed, and delivered, mistress Phasma." He gestured to the cellar. "Does he know I'm behind this?" She questioned. Chewie perked his head up. He was standing behind a corner of the house, careful to seem unnoticed. 

"Not a clue." Jango shook his head. 

"Good," she nodded, "Keep him here until the wedding to queen Mara Jade is cancelled." 

_"Then_ we'll see who the prince marries." Phasma gave a wicked laugh over her shoulder as she walked back to her horse, Chewie watching as she rode off into the darkness of the woods. 

**. . . . .**

"Han?" Queen Jaina called as she entered her sons bedroom. Her long, brown hair that usually sat neat upon her head was in a frizzy mess, stressed from the absence of her son that morning. "Han, darling? Are you here?" she continued. Phasma followed her stoically while smiling under her helmet. Her plan was almost finished. She just needed that dimwitted prince to stay in that cellar for a little while longer...

"Where could he be? He wasn't at breakfast." Jaina worriedly turned to her advisor, expecting an answer. Phasma exaggerated a glance at the prince's desk, picking up a note she placed the night before. "Your Majesty, it would appear that your son had left this..."

Jaina suspiciously took the note from her, "Huh, it would seem that it was directed to me." As she scanned the letter, her heart dropped while all the color drained from her face. "It- It says he's run away so he won't have to marry Queen Mara Jade!" 

Phasma let out an exaggerated gasp, "That's just... dreadful." she snickered. 

"He could get hurt!" Jaina dragged her hands down her exhausted face. 

"Well, I'll send out search parties at once your majesty, I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far."

Unfortunately, Mara Jade's advisor went into a fit of rage once they broke the wretched news later in the throne room. 

"This is an outrage!" Satine exclaimed, "The most grievous insult!" 

"I am sure we'll find him..." Jaina tried to calm the advisor. "I insist we cancel the wedding," Satine suggested, "Only if the prince does not return by the end of the day." 

Leia stood behind Phasma, contemplating the situation in her head. "It just doesn't add up..." she spoke to herself. Phasma slowly turned around, "Why don't you see for yourself?" She sneered, handing her the letter as evidence. Leia scanned it over and over, but instantly caught a scent of...

 _Lilac?_ Leia thought to herself, _But Han hates lilac._

"Where did you find this?" Leia questioned Phasma, her expression suspicious. Phasma crossed her arms, "On the prince's desk." She said promptly. Leia placed her hands on her hips, doubtful that this woman was telling the truth, "Perhaps I could help you look for him." 

Phasma snatched the note out of her hand with a scoff, "You just stick to your books, _school girl."_ She then sauntered out of the throne room with an evil laugh escaping her throat. 

"He never scented his stationary with lilac," Leia spoke to herself, "It was always rose..." If she only had a few hours to go out and find the prince, but how? She needed a distraction. 

Then a reminder came back into her mind. Thats it! The familiar tailor they met in town a couple days back. If she could just have him play the role of the prince just to give her enough time to find Han, that would be all it took. However, she had to go into town and face that horrible seamstress. 

Madam Aurra gave her a warm smile as Leia entered through the doors of her emporium. She had just finished straightening out a beautiful gown worn on one of her many mannequins.   
"Welcome, Madame!" She gave a slight curtsy, "Are you looking for a gown, perhaps? I assure you, you will find only the finest at Madame Aurra's." 

"That's very sweet, ma'am," Leia gave her a polite smile, "But if I may, I would like to speak to one of your tailors, Luke." 

Aurra's eyes turned wide, as if appalled that anybody of royal stature even _knew_ who he was. "Luke!" she called. The blond boy looked up from sweeping in the little corner of the building. He shuffled to the front of the store to where Leia and Aurra were waiting for him, broom in hand. Aurra rolled her eyes at Luke before sauntering back up the stairs to her office. 

"I don't believe it," Luke shook his head, "The prince sent for me!" his face beamed, happier than ever. 

Leia tried to explain before he continued, "No, actually-" 

"I'm gonna sing at the castle!" 

"Uh, I came because-" 

"I have to rehearse..." 

"If I could just-" 

"I better change my clothes," Luke looked down at his dirty, white tunic, "Oh, who am I kidding, I only have one tunic!" He turned back to Leia, completely forgetting that she was there, "Wait... that _is_ why you're here, is it?" 

"I'm sorry," Leia sighed as she leaned in closer to him, "But that's not why I'm here. The prince is missing, and I need you to help me find him." 

"Me?" Luke questioned, disbelieving, "What can I do?" 

"Pretend to be Prince Han." Leia said promptly. 

Luke seemed taken aback, shocked at how big of a favor she was asking, "Are you out of your _mind_?" 

"Just listen," Leia whispered, "I suspect Phasma, the queen's advisor, has taken the prince off somewhere so the royal wedding would be cancelled." 

"Thats awful!" Luke gasped. 

"If you pretend to be the prince, just for a while," Leia continued, "Then I can trick Phasma into revealing where she's hiding him" 

Luke sighed as he set his broom aside on the wall, "Pretend to be royalty?" he scoffed, "I could get thrown in prison- or _worse..."_ he remembered hearing stories of those who were stoned or hanged as a separate form of punishment. 

"So could I," Leia added, "but..." 

Luke sighed and glanced at the floor. Han could be in real trouble. He could be getting tortured right at that moment by his kidnappers. And who knows what that Phasma lady might do if the wedding gets cancelled. 

"...He's in real trouble, isn't he?" He finally looked at her again. 

Leia nodded. Her eyes still plead for him to agree. "A boy like me..." Luke sighed quietly. 

"Alright," He nodded, "count me in." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, I kinda got a chuckle while writing this. it was funny to think about Leia trying to explain while Luke kept on yapping, lol! 
> 
> Looks like Phasma's plan is coming together... or is it? *dun dun dunnnn* ;)


	9. To Be a Prince

Luke began to feel intimidated as the royal carriage grew closer up the hill towards the palace. It was _enormous._ The castle was painted with an elegant white with a gold tint along its edges. The four watch towers stood at each corner, standing many feet tall. He peeked his head out the window as the carriage pulled through the entrance gates, looking around the main courtyard. 

Prince Han's room felt just as big as the whole palace. The little fireplace in the corner cracked as the hot flames burned wooden logs. A warm light coming from the balcony flooded the room. A portrait of Han standing beside his mother on a throne hung centered on one of the walls. Luke and Leia admired the painting, "The likeness is remarkable." Leia scoffed. 

Luke pulled back the hood of his cape, "Except for my hair..." he referred to his blonde locks. "I've thought of that." Leia stepped away and moved toward the closet, opening the double doors. Luke continued to study the room, moving towards the king sized bed. R2D2, the little friend he brought along, chirped and beeped in excitement for their new temporary home. "Yeah, Artoo, it is nice." Luke replied to the droid. Leia stepped out of the closet with a wig neatly held in her hands. "Here you go," she sang as she offered the brown matted wig to Luke. He tugged it on his head, making sure it fit perfectly. Leia smiled as he looked at her for approval. 

"Uh, Leia? We're just missing one tiny detail..." Luke blew a brown strand of hair out of his face, "I don't know a thing about being a prince." 

"Leave that to me." Leia winked. She walked over to a music stand and placed a very large vintage looking book on it, "It's all here in 'The Prince's Book of Etiquette," she flipped open to the first page. Leia handed Luke a pen and sheet of paper to take notes as he sat up straight in his chair. Leia began to read aloud, "Let's begin- No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed." Luke hastily began to move his pen across the paper, careful to not miss a word she said. Leia continued as she walked over to a table with dining ware set, "Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud. To be a prince is to know which spoon to use," she explained as she held up a silver dessert spoon, "To be a prince is a thousand pairs of shoes. To maintain a regal gait, to leave the parsley on your plate, and be charming but detached and yet amused." 

Luke nodded as Leia continued to circle around him, "To be a prince is to never be confused." Leia grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him up onto his feet. Luke copied her movements as she continued the lesson, "Do a plié and never fall, don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day there's just one way you must behave. Do keep a grip and never crack, step upper lip and arch the back. Bend from a bow and always wear your gloves and wave." 

Leia began to fix Luke's posture, pulling his shoulders back and dusting the dirt off of his tunic, "Shoulders back and tummy in," She grabbed his hand, "Pinky out and lift the chin, slowly turn your head from side to side." 

Luke nodded, listening intently, "I see now!" 

"To be a prince is to always look your best," Leia tossed him a royal blue blazer to pull over the dirt stained tunic, "To be a prince is to never get to rest. Sit for a portrait, _never_ squirm. Sleep on a mattress extra firm! Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words. Bow to every counter lord, learn how to play the harps a chord. Sing lullabies and always sing in thirds." 

"In thirds." Luke repeated. 

Leia sighed as she glided toward the portrait again. Her eyes dreamily stared into Han's, "And, he has beautiful eyes..." she spoke to herself, "Your spirit rises as he walks in a room." 

Luke was confused by what she was saying. He made his way toward her, studying how she stared at the portrait. He suddenly realized. 

_Oh..._ He thought, _No wonder she cares for him this deeply._

"I see!" Luke smirked. 

"Doors closed," Leia sighed, "And the chemistry grows, he's like a rose that's forever in bloom." Leia gave a dismissive cough as she turned back to Luke to continue the lesson, "Do a plié don't-" 

"Ever, ever, ever fall!" Luke finished, catching on. Leia smiled, impressed. 

"Never show dismay-" 

"And be there when people call!" 

"Be prepared whatever royal life will bring." Leia warned, "Do keep a grip and don't-" 

"Ever, ever, ever crack!" 

"Take a dainty sip-" 

"Never, ever turn your back." 

"There's a time and place and way for everything." Leia grabbed Han's golden crown that he so rarely wore and delicately placed it on Luke's head, "To be a prince is to always use your head!" 

A thud caught her attention. She turned around to find Luke fallen on the ground, the wig flown off his head. They laughed as Leia propped him back up, "Don't worry," she reassured, "You'll get the hang of it, eventually..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite songs from the movie, lol. 
> 
> i also have an idea for another fic, but i'm currently on this one, so it'll have to wait until i'm done with this :/ but i am excited to see where this goes! i'm thinking about the ending maybe having a big battle or something, just to spice things up, lol!


	10. The Queen and the "Prince"

Satine kept glancing at her pocket watch as she, Mara Jade, Queen Jaina, and Phasma stood wearily in the throne room that evening. It had been a long day of searching for the missing prince, yet they were unsuccessful. Satine watched as the hand kept creeping closer and closer towards twelve, sighing when it finally did.

"It is official then," Satine announced, "Due to the disappearance of the prince, the wedding to Queen Mara Jade is cancelled." Phasma smiled mischievously under her helmet, impressed by how far she'd gotten with her plan. Jaina paced back and forth, worried. Han had never been missing for this long, he could be hurt. She tried taking deep breaths as she continued to pace.

Mara Jade sighed disappointingly. She was looking forward to meeting the prince, getting to know him and helping his kingdom. She wondered if there was still a possible chance of their meeting...

"Your Highness, wait!" Leia threw the doors open as she announced. All eyes turned their attention to the tutor. Leia cleared her throat, "May I present, er, Prince Han!" 

Luke awkwardly shuffled into the room from around the corner, his old rags replaced with one of Han's royal blue suits. He looked remarkably identical with the clothing and wig put together, fooling everyone in the throne room.

"Darling?" Jaina walked toward him, her frown turning back into a smile. 

Mara Jade perked her head up, staring at the handsome young man. She truly thought he looked remarkable, even more so than in the portrait. 

Phasma gave a quiet gasp. _How was this possible?_ Unless those two idiots let him escape... Even so, something wasn't right. 

Luke took a deep breathe as he began to approach the Queen. _Don't mess up,_ he reminded himself, _Shoulders back, lift the chin, don't ever, ever-_

_Crash._

He fell face first into the ground with a thud after tripping on his heel. Leia rolled her eyes as she hurried to his side to help him back up. "I'm alright." He reassured everyone with a weak smile. 

"Han!" Jaina pulled Luke into a tight hug squeezing the air out of him, "You're back! Where have you been?" Leia secretly walked over to Jaina's stool and carefully put her spectacles in the pocket of her white gown. 

"I am so sorry," Luke acted as Han as best he could, "I shouldn't have ran away." Jaina cupped Luke's hands into hers, "Promise me you won't do it again?" she asked tiredly. 

Luke nodded dumbly. 

"Well, I still think we should cancel the wedding," Satine intervened. 

" _Ahem._ " Mara Jade gave a loud cough directed towards her advisor. Satine nodded, understanding, "Oh, um, yes... but an agreement is an agreement, the wedding is back on! Queen Mara Jade is due tomorrow." she announced. 

"Wonderful!" Jaina exclaimed. 

Luke's eyes widened, "Uh... tomorrow?" 

"And then, only a few short days before the wedding." Jaina caught herself as she began to look around the room, "Has anyone seen my spectacles?" She asked. 

Leia shook her head. 

"If you'll excuse me," Phasma grumbled as she began to make her way out the door, "I must be off to see to the... arrangements..." She nearly tripped as R2 rolled up to her, trying to ram itself into her. She tried to kick it away with the tip of her boot, "Who let this _droid_ in here?" she grumbled. R2 let out upset beeps and clicks at the vile woman. 

"Everything alright, Phasma?" Leia smirked behind her, crossing her arms. Phasma turned her head, "It soon will be." She laughed as she exited the room. Leia rolled her eyes before noticing a small branch fall from her armor. R2 began nudging the twig toward Leia, wanting her attention. 

"What have you got there, little one?" She bent down a picked up the prickly twig, inspecting it. Leia caught a whiff of pine, so she brought it up to her nose to get a clear scent. "Hmm," she grew suspicious, "From a Silver Fern tree..." What was Phasma doing in the western forest? 

Leia began to follow Phasma out the door to follow wherever unknown location she was going, but was then stopped by the queen. "Leia, wait!" Jaina called, "I want to hear all about how you found Han." she looked at Luke with a sweet smile.

As the queen turned her head Luke immediately mouthed to Leia " _Stay._ " 

"Er..." Leia glanced out the door to find Phasma already gone, so she gave a defeated sigh. "Uh... yes, Your Majesty"

**. . . . .**

Han was starting to go crazy. He had been locked up in that cellar for nearly a full twenty four hours. There _had_ to be a way out. But, no matter how hard he kicked and punched the door, it wouldn't budge. A series of profanities escaped his voice as he continued to ram his shoulder into the doors. "Damnit..." he grumbled as hot pain spread throughout his shoulder. 

_Wait a minute,_ he thought as an idea came into his head, _What if I got someone else to get me out..._

"Help!" he shouted as loud as he could, "Ouch! Help me, please!" Boba and Jango came rushing out of the remote house and turned the corner to hear the prince screaming through the cellar. They looked at each other confused, wondering if there was something down there attacking him, perhaps. 

"Yes, Your Highness?" Boba asked. "What is it" Jango questioned. 

"Hurry!" Han shouted with a smile on his face. Just as Han planned, Jango brought out the keys and unlocked the chains to try and free the prince, only to find no danger whatsoever, just a boy with a smug grin on his face. Before one of them could close the doors again, a large, monstrous wookiee came from behind and clobbered them both on their heads with its fists. As the brothers fell to the ground unconscious, Chewie helped Han climb out of the dirty cellar. 

"Thanks, buddy." Han huffed as they sprinted towards an unattended wagon, "Now let's head back before the two nerf herders wake up." 

Unbeknownst to Han, however, just as he was reaching the palace, his tutor was riding into the western forest, trying to follow Phasma's steps. Leia looked around the silent woods, the hairs on her neck standing as the dirt crunched under the hooves of her horse. Finally, after what felt like ages, she spotted a dimly lit house not far up ahead. Once at a clear view, she hopped off her steed and approached the building.

 _I knew it._ Leia thought as she saw the scene play out in front of her. There, standing over the unconscious Fett brother's, was none other than Phasma. Leia hid behind a close tree, trying to inspect the scene while also being inconspicuous. 

"Wake up..." Phasma mocked sweetly, "...You _idiots!"_

Jango and Boba groggily looked around their surroundings as they pushed themselves up. "Now tell me," Phasma growled, "How did he escape?"

"Uh, who?" Boba yawned. 

"The _Prince!"_ Phasma snapped, "You moron! Idiot!" She groaned as she turned away from the two. 

_So she was behind his disappearance..._ Leia continued to observe what they were saying carefully. 

Phasma grabbed Jango and Boba by their throats, squeezing them with a strong intensity, "I can figure out how the prince escaped you _fools!_ " she sneered, "Now why didn't he tell the queen he'd been captured..." She then threw the two back onto the ground with a scoff. The brothers groaned in pain as Phasma continued her rant, "Somethings not right- I must solve this prince's puzzle if I need to be queen." 

"Queen?" Leia whispered to herself, surprised, "How would Phasma become the queen?"

_Crack._

Without even noticing, Leia had stepped forward on a large twig. The unsettling loud crack caused the three figure's to turn towards her, seeing her head poke behind the tree. Startled, Leia tried to run, but tripped on her heel, causing her to fall backwards onto her back. Phasma approached the girl, her tall figure looming over her as Leia shook in fear. 

"Looking for something, Leia?" Phasma snarled down at her. 

Leia tried to prop herself up, "Queen? How could you be queen?-" 

But before she could finish her interrogation, Leia was suddenly engulfed by darkness. Jango and Boba had come from behind with the same sack they stored Han into and threw the bag over her head. Leia rustled to get out of the sack, muffling curses through the bag as the brothers tied it from the bottom, securing no escape. 

"You're the tutor," Phasma sneered with a wicked smile, "You're supposed to have all the answers, aren't you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the last we see of Leia for a while :( fun fact- she's my favorite star wars character, lol! My other favorites are Ahsoka, Han, Luke, and Obi-wan. (i love the originals so much, lol) 
> 
> i didn't want to put the ghost thing in here from the movie, because i kinda wanted Chewie to save the day and also just kinda have Han there like "yeah haha jk there's nothing down here." lol!


	11. An Unsettling Encounter

Han began to calm down as he rode up the hill towards the castle. He had a blanket draped over his head, trying to cover himself from the freezing weather. He'd had enough. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget the whole cellar ordeal ever happened. Well, he would have to tell his mother of the incident, of course. Can't have two kidnapping outlaws roaming about the kingdom. 

Chewie growled as he sat beside Han in the wagon. "It's alright, Chewie," Han reassured, "We're almost there, just sit tight." He began to doubt that they would get past, however, once they saw the suspicious look on the night guards face peering down at them from one of the watchtowers. 

"Who goes there?" The guard demanded. 

"Who does it look like? It's me, prince Han!" he shouted back. 

The guard threw his head back with a laugh, "If you're the prince, then I'm the king." 

Han furrowed his eyebrows. This guard had seen him many times around the castle, why didn't he believe him?

"Excuse me?" Han fired back, "I _am_ the prince!" 

The guard crossed his arms disbelieving, "Oh, really?" He sarcastically asked, "Then how come I just saw the prince eating dinner with the queen?" 

Han was taken aback. The prince? Eating dinner with the queen? Is this another one of Leia's sick pranks? "What prince?" He asked himself. 

"Now move along, before I fire up this blaster!" the guard threatened as he began to reach for the blaster by his side. 

Han sat up straight, reaching for his own gun, "Listen buddy, I don't know what kind of sick trick this is, but you _are_ speaking to Prince Han!" He shouted louder now, "Let me through this gate-" 

"I said move along!" the guard presented his weapon and threateningly pointed it down at the boy and his wookiee, "Now!" He finished with a growl. 

With a frustrated grunt, Han turned the wagon around in hope of finding shelter in the village for the night. _Maybe the old bat just can't see right..._ Han thought to himself. He didn't understand, how was there _another_ prince? He began to think it was more than a silly little prank Leia tried to pull... 

As he rode into town, the first thing he noticed was how everyone's lights were off. He suggested to keep looking deeper into the village, and eventually came across one little shop with it's lights still on. 

_Thank the Force_ , Han thought as he sighed of relief. "We'll find help in here." He turned to Chewie as they stepped out of the wagon. Inside, they could hear voices. Many, many voices, almost as if there was a party going on inside. However, instead of being greeted by a warm and caring presence, an pale woman stepped out of the larger building of the shop, finishing up a laugh from an earlier conversation with her guests. When her eyes spotted Han, her face dropped to a menacing frown. 

"What are you doing out here?" She asked with an appalled tone. 

Han raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon, lady?" he scoffed. 

The woman waved a finger in his face, "Not another word!" She then forcefully grabbed his arm, tightening her grip, "You're coming with me! _"_ She sneered as she dragged Han into the smaller building of the shop, his fearful wookiee following behind. 

Madame Aurra slammed the door behind her as Han stumbled into the building. Her eyes turned to the poor man sitting by a table, carefully mending away clothing while piles of more work sat next to him. Aurra glared down at him as she sauntered towards him, "Not finished yet?" the poor man looked away from her eyesight as she continued, "If you weren't such a _lazy_ old bat, those clothes would be finished by now!" 

Han clenched his fists at the woman's harsh tone. "How _dare_ you speak to him like that!" he criticized.

Madame Aurra slowly turned around with her mouth gaped open, "How dare _I_?" She gasped, "I- What, You- How dare _I_?! Just who do you think you are?" she scoffed placing her hands on her hips.

Han slowly threw back the blanket over his head, revealing his brown matted locks. "Prince Han." He replied cold.

He expected her to gasp, to bow down, to apologize, or _anything,_ but no. Instead, Madame Aurra simply threw her head back and laughed at him. "Ha! Thats a hoot!" She wiped a tear from her eye as Han scowled, "You've got to change a _lot_ more than your hair to look like a prince!" she began to circle around him while heading back to the front door, "Now, me and the _real_ prince are close, personal friends." 

Han continued to scowl as he raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" he scoffed. 

"Shut up!" Madame Aurra snapped, "And _get back to work_!" 

Han dared to take a step forward, pointing his finger at her, "I'm warning you, if you're going to treat your tailor's this way, then we'll take our royal business elsewhere." He turned to Chewie, who nodded in agreement while standing in the corner. 

"You're warning _me_?" Aurra asked astonished once again. With the swift turn of her heel, she opened the front door and shouted from the outside, "We'll see your attitude change by morning. You're not coming out until _every_ piece of clothing is finished, Luke!" And with that, she slammed the door shut. 

"Luke?" Han questioned her final words. His attention suddenly turned to the soft sound of a lock being turned. Han rushed to the door, trying to pull it open, but it was no use.

Han sighed. "Locked in again..." 


	12. Happy and Dreading Mornings

Luke awoke the next morning to the unfamiliar warmth of Coruscant's sun hitting him in the face. It was unusual for him to wake up so calmly, usually Madame Aurra would be banging on his door at dawn for him to get started with his work. As Luke sat up in the prince's bed, he looked around the large master bedroom of the palace, disbelieving his fortune. 

"I thought I was dreaming..." he laughed to himself, "... But I'm not." 

Artoo woke up with several clicks and beeps beside the prince's bed. Luke looked down at his companion with comfort before several soft knocks on the double doors caught their attention. Artoo angrily clicked and screeched in defense at the doors, causing Luke to lean toward the droid in dismay, "Shh, Artoo!" he whispered, "We gotta, you know, act like we live here. We can't give ourselves away!" Artoo let out a slow, disappointed beep. 

_Be a prince,_ Luke reminded himself, _be a prince. Don't mess this up._ He cleared his throat as he sat up straight, trying to appear as poised and balanced as any other royal. "Come in." he ordered, cringing at the tone of his voice. 

A servant cautiously entered the room with a tray of food held in her hands. Luke's mouth watered at the sight of all the goods prominently displayed on the silver tray as it began to approach him. "Did I hear a... droid, Your Majesty?" The servant asked with an anxious grin, "Shall I fetch the royal mechanic to bring it to the smelting yard?" As soon as she spoke, R2 silently backed away behind one of the window curtains, careful to remain unnoticed. 

Luke dumbly shook his head, "Oh, no!" he glanced behind the curtain, "No droid here! Everything is fine." The servant gave an awkward grin in response to his sudden defense. She set down the tray of delicious looking appetizers on the nightstand to Luke's sudden delight. "Your breakfast, Your Highness." 

"Really?" Luke scoffed in disbelief, "In bed?" 

"Er, as always..." The servant cocked an eyebrow at his excitement. 

Luke immediately jumped back into character, "Oh, of course, right..." He turned his attention back to the appetizing cuisine. It was larger than any meal he ever had to himself before. It must be _far_ too big for him to finish himself. "Man, look at all this food!" Luke admired, his mouth practically drooling, "You want some?" Luke turned to the servant with a smile. 

The woman gave a dismissive laugh, "Oh, I couldn't, Your Highness..." she shook her head. 

"But, there's enough to feed an army!" Luke reached for a few slices of toast in the corner and offered the woman the large pieces of bread, "Here, take some." 

The servant hesitantly reached for the toast, perplexed by the boy's sudden generosity. "Oh, um... thank you, my lord." Quick to change the subject, the woman began to head toward the master bathroom, "I'll draw your bath. Now, would you like bubbles, mineral salts, or lavender oil?" 

"Are you kidding?" Luke's smile beamed wider, "Everything!" 

**. . . . .**

"Huh, 'Made exclusively by Madame Aurra...' " Han read aloud the label on one of the many blazers in the emporium. "If little R2D2 can sneak out, I'm sure your tall Chewbacca can as well." Obi-wan admired the wookiee as Han cut the label off of the blazer. He handed Chewie the small tag, "It's up to you now, buddy. Take it to the castle. When somebody reads the label, it'll lead them here." Han finished explaining. Chewie nodded before climbing out the window to escape the gloomy shop. He looked down and saw the hundred mile drop from the top of the village to the bottom of hill. With a gulp, he crawled around the ledge of the emporium and began to make his way up the even larger hill toward the palace. 

Back inside, Han reached for a needle and thread to finish up one of Obi-Wan's pieces of work. Obi-Wan began to reach for the fabric, "Oh, please, Your Highness, you don't have to do this." he reassured. 

Han laughed as he yanked the fabric away from the old man, "And let you do all the work yourself? Not a chance." He joked as he began to thread the needle through the fabric, trying to be careful with his work. Obi-Wan smiled at the boy before beginning another piece of clothing to mend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know these chapters are really short, sorry about that! online school's just been rough so far :/ i'll try and make them longer in the future tho, promise!!
> 
> also, unrelated update- the last episode of Clone Wars comes out on may the 4th, and i'm not mentally prepared. also, i really wish Ahsoka just hugged Anakin before he left because it was the last time she'll see Anakin. the whole time i was watching i was like "AHSOKA GIVE HIM A HUG THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM HE'S VADER" so, yeah, bittersweet :(


	13. Two Songbirds

"You're going to just _tell_ him?" Satine exclaimed as she and Mara Jade spoke privately in the hallway. "You're going to just tell him that you've disguised yourself as a _page_? Are you, um, sure that is, _wise,_ Queen Mara?" 

Mara Jade sighed as she ran her hand down her face in frustration. "No, I'm not sure," she spoke softly, "But I have to be honest. I'm sure Han will understand." Satine trailed behind her as they made their way towards the throne room. "Besides," Mara Jade continued, "I didn't want to marry a stranger any more than he did." 

Meanwhile in the prince's room, however, the false royal was pacing back and forth, checking Han's pocket watch every moment or so. Luke hadn't seen Leia since the night before, and no one else had spotted her since, either. The anxiety kept creeping in with every tick of the watch. How was he going to do this? Everyone would know he was a fake. Once they found out, they would throw him in the dungeon two seconds flat. 

"C'mon, Leia, where are you? Why aren't you here?" Luke mumbled as he continued to pace across the bedroom. 

Luke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. He turned hesitantly, only to find a tall figure coated from head to toe in chrome armor standing before him. 

_Phasma_ He guessed to himself. Luke eyed her with fear and suspicion as she loomed over the boys small frame. "Ah, his most gracious Highness." Phasma sneered through her helmet. Luke stepped back, bumping into his little droid friend. R2 swerved around him, exclaiming several beeps of anger at the tall woman. 

Phasma scoffed down in disgust at the droid, "What is this worthless trash doing here?" 

"R2 belongs to _me._ " Luke continued to stare at the advisor, his gaze only dropping to blink. Phasma laughed off the awkward interrogation, "Oh, it belongs to _you?_ Well, sincerest apologies, my lord." She continued to peer down at the little robot before turning her attention back to the 'prince', "What happened to the wookiee?" 

Luke stammered while trying to think of an excuse, "H-he's around here, somewhere..." 

"I see," Phasma crossed her arms while continuing to stare down at the boy, "It is so rare that you are apart." 

Luke gulped. He knew that she suspected something, all he could do was keep a straight face and hope she left soon. 

"The Queen has sent me to escort you to meet her Highness, Mara Jade." Phasma ordered. 

_Kriff,_ Luke thought, _So much for her leaving._

Before Luke could respond, Phasma outstretched her hand, offering to escort. Luke sighed of defeat, "Thank you." he plastered a smile before being yanked into the hallway with R2 following merrily behind. 

**. . . . .**

"I appreciate your understanding, Your Highness." Mara Jade curtsied before the queen after explaining her disguise. Jaina dismissed her with the wave of her hand, "Likewise, Queen Mara. And I do apologize for my son's delay in the wedding plans." She gave the girl a reassuring smile, "But, it is all settled now." 

The large doors interrupted their conversation by the rusty hinges creaking as they flew open. Phasma and Luke entered, looking more stiff and unsettled than Jaina had ever seen. "May I announce, _Prince Han._ " Phasma grumbled as the name dripped from her voice. 

"Oh, darling!" Jaina waved her hand as she exclaimed, "Come, come. I want to introduce you to Queen Mara Jade." 

Luke's mouth gaped open at the sight of the woman. She was _beautiful._ Long, flowing red hair that swayed with every turn of her head. Her eyes glowed with a tint of emerald green that practically hypnotized him. He knew she came from Naboo, but considering how pale she was he would've guessed she was the queen of Hoth. And she was tall. Oh, so very tall. A little shorter than Phasma's known height, but she could still look down upon everyone in the room. 

Luke's heart began to beat faster as they began to approach each other, Mara's emerald green eyes fixated on him. "She has something she wants to tell you." Jaina explained. 

Mara curtsied before him, "I'm honored." she smiled standing back up straight. Luke swallowed the lump suddenly formed in his throat. He bowed as gracefully as he could, still feeling like an awkward disgrace for a fake prince. "Ah- Er, The honor's mine, Queen Mara Jade." His voice shook nervously. Mara dismissed him, "Please, call me 'Mara'." 

"Call me Lu- Ah, I mean Han!" Luke suddenly caught himself, "Just 'Han'. Aha, that's my name..." he gave a nervous chuckle, surprised that he almost blew his ruse. 

R2 joyously beeped and whirred in excitement behind Luke. Mara peered behind him, bending down to pat the little droid with contempt. "Well, I hope its clicks are bigger than its attacks." Mara chuckled. R2 let out a slow whirr of satisfaction. "It likes you." Luke smiled at her. He began to feel hot under his clothes, his skin sticking to the fabric. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've disguised myself as a page," Mara began to explain, "I wanted to meet you without all of this... ceremony. To get to know the _real_ you." 

"Ah," Luke frowned, "The real me..." 

"Queen Mara?" Jaina called as she stepped toward the large piano in the corner, "Would you do us the honor of playing the piano? I know you love music!" 

Luke peered up at her, "You do?" he smiled. 

Mara shrugged, "I will, if the prince agrees to sing with me." She winked playfully. "Oh, _sing_ with you?" Luke stammered, "I- I couldn't..." 

"Something tells me you have a wonderful voice." Mara reassured him with a smile. Oh, Force, _her smile_ was the most comforting thing Luke had witnessed in a long time. Reluctantly, he accepted Mara's hand and began to saunter over to the piano. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! now we're getting to the cute Mara/Luke stuff ;) 
> 
> sorry for the long wait, i've been busy with other things (also thinking of ideas for another fic,) but i might be back to updating more frequently.


	14. The Mystery Revealed

Mara and Luke sat on the balcony, gazing at the sunset as it hit all of Coruscant with a warm glow. They decided to go on an evening stroll once their song finished. It was beautiful, Queen Jaina grew teary eyed as her "son" sang the beautiful melody in addition to Mara's gorgeous harmony. Apart from Phasma's repetitive eye rolls, everyone seemed to enjoy the little tune. Even Luke, who was beginning to grow more and more infatuated with the Queen. 

"Breathtaking." Mara sighed, staring longingly the setting sun. "Yeah," Luke nodded in agreement, "The prettiest sunset I've ever seen." He blushed noticing the red head turning her attention to glare at him with suspicion. 

"Theres something about you..." She mumbled, still eyeing him cautiously. 

Luke turned away. 

"You're honest, no pretenses. I like that" Mara smiled. Luke's face grew redder every time she spoke. Her voice was soft and calm, she spoke with an authoritative yet kind tone that made Luke get butterflies in his stomach. 

Mara stood from the bench they were seated and began to walk away, but not before turning back to Luke- 

"Until tomorrow, Your Highness." She winked. 

Luke replied with a soft nod. He continued to stare at the glow of the city as Mara Jade walked back towards the palace. Worries began to enter his head. _Honest? No Pretenses?_ What was he going to do? Leia and the prince were still missing! 

And he was pretty sure he was falling in love with the queen. 

**. . . . .**

"Why, it's our missing walking carpet!" Phasma sneered as Chewie approached the steps to the palace later that night. The wookiee began to raise its fists, but was immediately shot down by the blaster swiftly triggered by Phasma's side. 

_"I never liked wookiees."_ Phasma let out a menacing chuckle. Her attention quickly turned to the note in Chewie's hand. Cautiously, she bent down and snatched the note from the injured wookiee's hand. "Huh," she began to read aloud, " _Madame Aurra's Dress Shop."_ Slowly, the pieces began to fit together. 

_Han was alive._ And he sent his good for nothing pet to try and rescue him! Maybe the answer to her mystery was there... 

Quick to solve her mystery, she immediately hopped onto one of the nearby carriages and road off into the village, taking Chewie with her to not raise suspicion if he was seen. After riding long into the village, Phasma finally arrived at the emporium. She rapped on the door, hoping that worthless prince would be inside. It took all her might not to make a wicked sneer as Han opened the door suspiciously. 

"Phasma!" Han gasped, "Boy, am I glad to see you! You found Chewie! Is he alright?-" 

"Come, quickly!" Phasma cut him off, grabbing his wrist,"You can tell me everything in the carriage. Theres no time!" But before Han could speak up and argue, Phasma's tight grip was already pulling him out of the shop and throwing him into the carriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter! :( but i wanted to begin the next chapter with the big reveal (for Han, i guess) instead of ending it here, lol! 
> 
> anyway, if you're reading this, i hope you have an amazing day! are you doing ok? is life treating you good? let me know! im always here :)


	15. The Downfall

Han began to grow more suspicious as the carriage road farther and farther into the woods. This _definitely_ wasn't the way towards the castle, it looked more like the middle of nowhere. Fog surrounded the entirety of the forest, making it impossible to see back towards the village. The road seemed to go on for miles, Han thought they would never get to where they were going. His thoughts began to change, however, once they approached an old mine shaft on the edge of the woods. 

"What are we doing here?" Han turned to Phasma, who had been smirking mischievously the entire ride there. 

"Why, taking a look inside, my dear prince." Phasma continued to smile roguishly. 

It took Han a few seconds to put the pieces together- the gold going missing, the kidnapping, the false prince. 

" _You were behind this!"_ Han gasped. 

Phasma's smile grew more and more villainous, "Very clever, finding a double to fool the queen, but not _quite_ clever enough." She roughly grabbed Han by the wrist before hissing at him, " _Checkmate._ You've lost. I've won!" 

She then began to drag Han out of the carriage and towards the entrance of the mine shaft. "Chewie!" Han tried to reach back towards his companion still sitting in the back of the wagon, but it was too late. Han was aggressively thrown into the pitch dark cave as Phasma closed the gate behind her, allowing no one else to enter. Phasma shoved Han to the ground, causing him to fall onto his knees. He looked up and saw Jango and Boba standing over him, arms crossed. 

"Nice to see you again, _your highness._ " Jango sneered down at him, "Watch your step!" 

Han furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't understand, Phasma. Why would you do this?" 

"To be Queen!" Boba exclaimed proudly. Jango smacked him in the arm in response. 

Han glared up at Phasma, "And how would _you_ be queen?" 

Phasma waved her hand, "Still underestimating me- just like a royal!" she scoffed. 

Jango turned his attention back to Han, "She was going to marry you-" 

"What?" Han exclaimed, still fixating his eyes onto Phasma. "-But now she's got a new partner in mind." Jango continued as he and Boba went on either side of Han and hoisted him by his arms. Phasma sauntered in front of Han, gripping him by the jaw, "Your mother is a very handsome woman." She sneered in amusement. 

Han gasped at the thought of _Phasma_ marrying _his own mother._ His thoughts continued to race as Jango and Boba dragged him toward another room in the dimly lit mineshaft. 

He wasn't prepared for what was inside. 

There, sitting on their knees with their hands tied behind their back, was Leia. 

"Leia!" Han gasped. 

"H-Han?" Leia turned her head to see the figure looming behind her. 

Han quickly rushed to her aid and began to untie the knots tightly binding her hands. "How sad they'll be when they discover you've died in a tragic accident." Phasma stood over them, loving their distraught faces. 

"They'll never give up looking for the prince!" Leia snapped back as Han continued to free her hands. "Oh, I think they will, when I show them _this_!" Phasma sneered as she pulled a familiar looking blaster from her side- Han's blaster. 

Phasma left the room with a menacing laugh- leaving Han and Leia locked in the small, rock filled shed. 

Once freed, Leia got back to her feet and ran towards the door. She tugged and tugged on the handle, but it was no use- they were locked in. "We have to stop her!" Han exclaimed. 

_Thud._

A noise could be heard from the outside, but they weren't sure what. Unbeknownst to the two, however, Boba and Jango were striking on the pillars holding up the shaft with axes. They kept on striking until eventually the entire shaft began to rumble. 

And rumble. 

And rumble. 

Until it eventually began to collapse. Thunderous rocks fells from the top of the cave, blocking most entrances. Boba and Jango escaped before anything threatening happened to them. 

Phasma looked back on the damage before laughing menacingly as she rode off to the palace to take care of unfinished business. 

**. . . . .**

"Everything seems to be in order," Queen Jaina met with Satine, Mara Jade, and Luke in the throne room later that night. Everything was set for the wedding, the only thing left to do was to let it happen. "The kingdoms will officially be joined after the wedding tomorrow." Jaina continued. She then turned to Luke, who was standing next to Satine. 

"Ready..." Luke stammered, "Well... um..." _Was_ he ready? He was about to marry a Queen! As a false prince! The punishment could only get worse as this continued. 

Mara stepped forward, trying to ease the tension. She offered a box to Luke, "For my groom to be." She smiled. 

Luke hesitantly accepted the offering. He opened it and was shocked by the reveal of the fine piece of jewelry. It was a beautiful gold ring with a diamond held in the center. Luke marveled at the expensive gold. 

"Woah." His mouth gaped open wide. He looked back up at Mara, who's fire red eyes got lost in his blue eyes. They smiled at one another, feeling the tension growing. They leaned in, their mouths only mere inches apart...

"Grab him!" The doors were flung open by Phasma, pointing at Luke's shocked face. Two guards sprinted towards him, each one grabbing an arm to retrain him. "He's an imposter!" Phasma yelled at the queen.

"Phasma, what are you talking about?" Jaina stood from her throne. 

"Get your hands off of me!" Luke struggled to release himself from the guards grip, but it was no use. 

Phasma crossed her arms as she sauntered toward the boy struggling, "He's a fake, a common pauper!" 

Luke stopped struggling. Oh no. 

_Oh, no._ They've found out. But how? Well, he shouldn't be surprised. This was going to happen sooner or later. 

Jaina walked toward Phasma, anger stricken her face, "Are you telling me I don't know my own son?" she questioned. 

Phasma bowed, trying to show respect, "I've only just uncovered the truth, your majesty. Have you not wondered why we haven't seen Leia lately? She's conspired with this imposter! Together they took the prince and hid him in the royal mines, my lady. Only so _he_ could become the prince, marry Queen Mara, and take over the kingdom!" 

Mara stepped in, "And, what proof do you have of this _ridiculous_ story?" She crossed her arms. 

Phasma pulled Han's blaster from her holder, "Once I discovered this treachery, I tried to rescue the prince, but it was too late. They've sabotaged the mine shaft and collapsed it. I'm afraid..." Phasma presented the blaster to Jaina, who covered her mouth in shock, " _This_ was all I managed to find in the rubble." 

"No!" Jaina gasped, tears streaming from her face. She turned away, not being able to face anyone. 

"Check his shoulder!" Phasma pointed at Luke, who was overcome with guilt, fearing what could've happened to Han. "There is no royal birthmark, I assure you!" 

The guards dragged him toward Jaina, who slowly turned to face him. She reached out to check his shoulder, but stopped midway, hoping that it wasn't true. She shook her head, and yanked down his collar to reveal his bare shoulder, with no birth mark present. 

Jaina gasped, "It's true..." 

Phasma yanked back the brown wig, only to reveal the boy's natural blond locks. 

Mara shook her head, "I- I don't believe it..." 

Luke turned to the distraught queen, "I can explain!-" 

"Throw him in the dungeon!" Phasma interrupted. The guards pulled him back, dragging him towards the door, but Luke shouted towards Mara, "I'm not the prince- but I never hurt him! Or anyone else!" 

"Inconceivable!" Satine exclaimed. 

"I was trying to protect the prince!" Luke continued to shout, "From _her!_ " He pointed at Phasma, who stood with her head held high. 

"Dungeon!" She gave a final exclaim. An with that, Luke was dragged out of the throne room, with the doors slamming behind him and the guards. 

"My son..." Jaina weeped, "My poor son..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn!! long chapter!! but yay! we're at the homestretch! i think maybe three more chapters. :)


	16. The Wedding

"What do they take us for? Fools?" Satine bickered as she and Mara marched their way back to the royal carriage, hoping to make way back to Naboo. Satine opened the door for Mara and scoffed, "Tried to marry you off to a mere pauper!" "It doesn't make sense..." Mara grimaced as she took her seat in the wagon. Satine closed the door behind them, "I should say not! The sooner we leave, the happier I will be." 

Meanwhile, Jaina was staring at the large portrait of her son, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her son was gone. Her Han was _gone._ She would never see him again... 

"Ah!" A quiet gasp came from the doorway, "Just who I wanted to see..." 

Jaina turned to find Phasma sauntering into the room, her head held high. 

"Phasma?" Jaina questioned, "What is it?" "So many problems," Phasma shook her head, "I'me here to help." 

"You can't bring my son back." 

"True, true, but I _can_ provide the answer to saving your kingdom..." 

Jaina's eyes widened. Phasma continued, "That little business venture to the mine was a success. You could say that I... _struck gold._ I'm as wealthy as Queen Mara Jade." 

Jaina shook her head. Was she implying what she thought she was implying? 

"Well, your good luck has departed and your kingdom soon will starve," Phasma taunted, "Au Revoir to your foie gras and cheese fondus!" Jaina turned away as Phasma continued to persuade, "But because I'm so good hearted, half my fortune I will carve." She took Jaina's hand delicately, "For I feel your pain, so how could I refuse?"

Jaina swiped her hand away and turned her back to Phasma, who then began to creep towards the crown sitting high on a pedestal, admiring it with great intent, "Give me some incentive, there's just one thing I require! And it's something that you've never even used..."

The queen turned around in confusion. Phasma went on. "And it's nothing _that_ inventive, just the one thing I desire! This simple crown, how could I refuse?" Phasma turned her attention from the crown to the queen, who was back against a wall. "Oh, don't let your spirits falter, I have the ring marks in my hand! And I've booked a band so get your dancing shoes. Come with me to the altar! See the kingdom as you planned. Yes, marry me! For how could you refuse?" She got down on one knee before the Queen, two gold bands placed delicately in the palms of her hand, reaching out to the queen. 

Jaina turned her head away, unable to watch as Phasma slid the ring on her fragile finger. 

Phasma stood in excitement. "Yes! How could you refuse?" 

**. . . . .**

Leia and Han grunted as the each struck their blasters hard into the blockade of rocks, hoping to free themselves, but it was no use. The rocket wouldn't even budge. 

"It's hopeless." Leia sighed as she fell on her bottom to rest, "I'm sorry, Han." Han looked down at her in despair, then seated himself next to her. "Do you know why I didn't want to marry the Queen?" Han turned to her. 

Leia shook her head, "You weren't ready to get married." 

"No, it's because I was in love with someone else... my best friend." 

Leia perked her head up. 

Han continued, "The woman who's taught me so much." Leia blushed, but shook her head again, "But... I'm not a Queen. I can't give you what she can." 

"I think you're... kinda like a rock." 

"A rock?" Leia scoffed. Han laughed, "No. Unassuming on the outside, but on the inside," He intertwined his fingers with hers, "A treasure." Leia's cheeks grew red. They hugged each other, melting into each other's embraces. "We'll get out of here somehow." Leia reassured. 

Unbeknownst to them, however, Chewbacca had escaped the wagon, and had been hiding in the forest. He came across the top of the mine shaft and could hear their voices from down below. Without hesitation, he grabbed his blaster from his belt and shot down, creating an explosion and revealing what was underneath: Han and Leia hidden in the locked shaft. 

"Chewie, old buddy!" Han called up to him. "Get help!" 

"Han, wait!" Leia called. There was a trickling sound from where they struck, water was pouring from the crack. "Water!" Leia realized, "We can float to the top!" Han nodded in agreement. They began to lift the smallest rocks one by one and sure enough there was enough water leaking that it began to cover the floor. 

"Quick!" Han yelled, "Get in the barrel!" he pointed to an empty barrel in the far corner. Leia and Han climbed in as the water began to help them rise to the top of the hole and have Chewie grab them out. 

Meanwhile,

Luke sat inside the dark, leaky bowels of the palace dungeon. It was the day of the big wedding. He couldn't believe that monsters plan had worked- now she was off to marry the Queen. He began to recall the rules Leia told him to follow, trying to remember the few wonderful days he had as a prince. He remembered Queen Jaina's royal smile, Leia's helpful advice, and Mara. 

_Mara Jade._

The thought of her made him begin to weep ever so quietly, yet softly echoing throughout the dungeon's cell. 

Luke still sat in the dungeon along with little R2, wondering how many days he had left inside. Or if he had _worse_ to come...

A figure standing in front of the cell interrupted his thoughts. It was a guard, dressed head to toe in armor. They unlocked the cell door and grabbed Luke by the arm without any warning. R2 whirred, following behind them. Luke began to feel confused and frightened, finding himself being ushered to the backdoor of the dungeon, also known as the back of the palace. The guard threw him outside. Luke tried to get away stepping on their foot. Hard. 

"Ouch!" A familiar voice called through the mask. Luke puzzled at the guard. "Well, I guess I deserve that ." The guard lifted their mask, surprising Luke by the face underneath it. 

_Mara Jade._

"Mara?" He asked, "I need to explain, I-" 

"-I don't believe you are the person Phasma says you are." Mara interrupted, letting her loose red locks hang loose. 

Luke smiled. "You do love disguises, don't you?" he teased. "Come," Mara grabbed Luke's hand, "We have to hurry!" And together they made their way to the wedding. 

**. . . . .**

Phasma strutted down the aisle in her neatly polished suit of armor. She smiled grimly at all the guests who had taken their seats. It all had finally came together. Her plan had worked. All that needs to happen is have the Queen say yes. 

"Looking good, boss!" Boba smiled next to Jango, who stood next to the minister. 

"Thank you, boys." Phasma smiled under her helmet, taking her place at the altar. 

Jaina looked like a broken woman walking down the aisle. She was about to marry a woman whom she was not very fond of, and now her family is dead. Everything had completely destroyed her. 

"You look ravishing, my darling." Phasma took her hand. 

"I'm only doing this to help my kingdom." Jaina replied coldly. 

"Phasma," The minister began, "Do you take Queen Jaina as your bride?" 

"Yes," Phasma snarled, "How could I refuse?" 

The minister turned to Jaina, who was stiffly waiting, "And you, Queen Jaina, take this women to be your bride?" 

"I-" Jaina stammered. Phasma stared at her intently, anticipating her response. "I... I do-" 

"Wait!" 

Everyone turned to see Han Solo, all dirty and with torn clothes, standing before everyone. Gasps fluttered across the guests, Jaina's heart skipped a beat. Phasma's stopped. 

"Han!" Jaina called. 

"Stop the wedding, mother." 

"But, He's dead! The imposter must have escaped!" 

Han stepped forward and turned to face the guests, "No, Phasma." He then pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the familiar crowned shaped birthmark on his shoulder. 

Jaina leaped forward and wrapped her arms around her son, "Oh, Han! It is you!" 

Phasma could hear ringing in her ears. How... how was this possible? She made sure that brat was stuck inside! 

Leia, Luke and Mara entered, seeing the scene unfold. 

"It's the prince!" Luke gasped, "Alive!" 

"But... where were you?" Jaina asked, "I thought you were..." 

"That's what _she_ wanted you to think!" Han pointed at Phasma, still stunned. She shook herself back to the present. She screamed, then began to ran. She ran far off way from the scene, Bob and Jango following behind her. 

"Guards!" Jaina shouted. 

Swiftly, Leia and Mara Jade grabbed her and knocked her down. Phasma fell into unconsciousness, leaving the two girls able to bind her hands together.

Boba ran to the left, only to be tripped by Han. "Nice to see you again." Han smirked down at him.

Jango ran the other direction, only to get knocked down by Luke. "Going somewhere?" He mused. Han and Luke turned to each other and laughed.

**. . . . .**

After everything having been cleaned up, Han and Jaina stood outside. 

"I'm sorry my dear Han," Jaina hugged her son again, "To think what could've happened to you!" 

"But it didn't," Han reassured, "Thanks to Luke, and the woman I love," he paused, "Leia."

Jaina furrowed her eyebrows, "Leia?" 

Han nodded. "She's kind, intelligent, and my best friend. Mother, it's Leia I want to marry." 

Jaina nodded. "I want you to be happy, but our kingdom comes first!" 

"I can handle that," Han smiled, "I've found something very interesting in the mine..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes the main story! an epilogue will be after :)
> 
> yeah, you can tell i tried to squish as much as i could in here, lol. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Epilogue

"I can't convince you to stay?" Mara looked up at the newly debt freed Luke as he sat on his horse, preparing to leave Coruscant temporarily. They stood in front of Madame Aurra's boutique, saying their final goodbyes. 

"Mara," He looked down at her, "All my life I've dreamed of being free. Now my debt's been paid! Thanks to Han..."

"Where will you go?" 

"Everywhere!" Luke exclaimed, "I want to sing, see the world!" 

Mara stared at Luke longingly before reaching for a small boxing's her pocket, "Well, take this with you." she offered the package. Inside was the same gold ring that was offered to him before Phasma ruined everything. 

Luke shook his head, "I couldn't..." 

But Mara ignored him as she took his hand gently and slid the band on his thin finger, "It was meant for you." she smiled. Luke admired the shimmering ring as it sat perfectly around his finger, "No promises?" he asked. 

Mara shrugged, "I'll take my chances." 

**. . . . .**

_Prince Han was right about the mine. He had discovered that it was filled with geodes. Under his direction, the beautiful_ _jewels created a new industry._ _The kingdom was saved!_

_As for Madame Aurra, without the work from the castle, she went out of business._

_After months of traveling, Luke realized there was one place where he wanted to sing more than anywhere else. Sometimes, being free means choosing not to go, but to stay._

_Luke returned to Coruscant, this time accepting Mara's hand in marriage. They met on the palace fields, where they sang together months prior. Han and Leia eventually agreed to tie the knot some time afterwards, and both of the boy's agreed to have a double wedding._

_As for Phasma, well, her and her goons will be spending an awful lot of time in the palace dungeons._

_And thus, the new rulers of Naboo, Luke and Mara, and Coruscant, Han and Leia, lived happily ever after._

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read this and stuck around on this project! i appreciate all the kudos ive gotten, thank you all!
> 
> for my next fic, i've decided on writing- Reylo! its one of my favorite ships, and it'll be a gender bend on another fairy tale ;)
> 
> i've had so much fun writing this. i love barbie and star wars so of course i made a fic! til next time :)


End file.
